A Knight's END
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: The war with Zeref came with a price that the Titania did not expect to see. What lies, when the flame that burns her soul has faded?
1. Chapter 1: When Flames Die

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you're all usually used to hearing me babble and go off my freakin' brain chair but I put this in the beginning as a sort of heads up. This is pretty much AU (if it wasn't obvious) and it's a different take on Chapter 538 (I think) So anything that happens in that chapter and afterwards isn't going to match (again... obvious but just as a safe measure incase anyone wasn't sure). Anywho, thank you for your time! I'll see you on the bottom of the page :3**

* * *

It was over. The battle between Fairy Tail, no, all of Fiore against the Alvarez Empire in which Zeref and his Spriggan 12 came for Fairy Heart in an attempt to eliminate Acnologia and to fullfill his own agenda. It was a long and tough fight, spanning who knows how long just to get this point. Tired and beaten, the scarlet warrior, reunited with her old companion, Jellal, along with the rest of Blue Pegasus began to make their way back to the guild, knowing that they could finally come to ease. They had suffered a lot of lives. The guild leader of Blue Pegasus alongside Anna, had sent Acnologia into the Ravines of Time, where the collision of time will handle and deal with the 'King of Dragons'.

"You're excited to see him, aren't you?" passing a smirk, the blue-haired mage sent to his friend, as the two of them helped one another to walk back towards the guild, "Can't say I'm not jealous"

She could tell that he was slightly mocking her, "Excitement wouldn't be the right word" correcting him, "Just,... I would be relieved to see him, knowing that he's all right of course" attempting to put up a front.

"Honesty was never your best trait" joking, earning him a slight kick in the shin to teach him to be quiet.

Yes. The last time she had saw the dragonslayer was right after the Master had taken his own life to protect his children. Covered in hellish flames as if something had possessed over him; she could still feel the burns in her hand that she used to stop him and Gray from fighting. Something about him then was different, and when Lucy and the rest came to them to aid, she recalled the look on Happy's face. If anyone knew what had happened there, it was the little exceed; the only other person Natsu could rely on.

"Erza, Look!" Jellal said, calling out to his friend, catching her attention, "I can see the guild coming close"

Her heart beating fast, her gaze shot up to see what had lied before her. In the distance, she could see the words 'Fairy Tail' beaten and worn on the top of the guild. She knew that that was where the final battle had taken place, between Zeref and the remainder of Team Natsu. Just there, within her grasp was the person she had wanted to see. She was close and she could feel it, the warming smile he'd give, the jokes he'd make about being terrified of her.

"Erza" snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to the mage beside her. Smiling soft and sincere, "Go, I'll be all right"

Shocked, she had wanted to take his word and rush ahead, "J-Jellal... are you sure?" questioning what he had said. Although, instead of a vocal reply, he simply nodded, "...Thank you...!"

Before letting him go completely, she had made sure someone else was there to help him keep up before running on her own. Her body was still sore and beaten from the fight against her mother, and earlier from fights with the other Spriggan 12. She would be lying to herself if she was fine, and that the pain that was radiating throughout her body was nothing. But, as always she had wanted to make sure that the pink-haired dragonslayer was still all right and breathing. He was reckless. Stupid. Even if he had told everyone that the real win they were to receive was that everyone would make it out alive, something just didn't sit right with her, she didn't want to just believe that a battle with Zeref, the Dark Wizard, could go without any consequence. That was what she believed.

-[x]-

After a short distance of pushing herself, eventually she had seen the blurry images of three people sitting around. Everything was still at a loss, but there was still a matter of her making sure that all of them were there. Counting, she saw three people and one cat, lifting her feelings up. Through the hardest of battles and moments of loss, it felt like an eternity since they were together.

"Natsu! Gray,...Lucy!" calling out to her teammates she was relieved to see them doing well. Just as she was about to run out of breath, she had made it to her team, feeling assured that they were all well, "You're all... well" happy, smiling, she was able to catch her breath.

Standing there, "Well... more or less I suppose" she could hear the happiness in his voice as he replied. Looking closely, she noticed that Natsu's arm was burnt and bloodied. His body was covered in burnt over gashes, and looked like he could hardly stand, "Big bro... didn't really go easy on me..." chuckling a little.

"Big... bro...?" trying to understand what he was talking about, she was still concerned with how his arm and how he was able to stand, "But... your arm!" rushing over to him, she had wanted to punch him for letting himself get to this point, but even she knew that if she had he could get sent into a worse condition, "Are you..."

Assuring her with a smile, he simply sheepishly grinned, "I'll be all right" telling her, stumbling slightly as he made his way to her, "I just... kind of want to rest right now" exhausted, presumably spending all his energy standing there, he fell forward.

"Natsu!" worried, she made herself ready to catch him. As he did, she motioned him over to where Lucy and Gray were sitting to rest with them, letting the dragonslayer catch his breath. She stood there, holding him against her, "You've really... gotten strong" smiling at him, "Igneel... would have been proud of you" she had wanted to say she was as well, but, she felt that her actions proved it already.

Then, something strange had happened. He had slowly pushed her away, and as she looked around him his body was beginning to glow. "It looks like... Big bro is finally able to sleep..." hearing him talk. Around him, looking at her friends, she could see the look of horror in their eyes. No, it wasn't horror. It was devastation. "Erza..." looking at her, using his one hand to keep himself up, "I really did... get strong didn't I?" recalling the words she had just spoke to him. Pressing his lips onto hers just briefly before parting the two.

"Nat...su?" she didn't know what was going on. Lucy was tearing up, Happy was struggling to contain his fears, and even Gray was trying to control himself, "What's..."

He had undone the scarf around his next, losing its light, as he gently placed it around her neck; wrapping it so it looked like how he would wear it only on her. She didn't understand what was going on, but the sinking feeling in her chest gave her an idea. She didn't understand how or why, but somehow Zeref's end was linked to Natsu. What made it worse, was that he was smiling through out it all.

"The First Master, is also likely gone as well,..." telling her, "But,... she, even with the Old Man, wouldn't want us to be sad, remember?" he kept his hand on her shoulder, "We're Fairy Tail, and no matter what,... we're always looking after another"

The light had grown brighter, enveloping his own body as parts of him began to vanish bit by bit. With the last grin of his, she made out to the fact he had the back of his left hand facing her, and both his index and thumb sticking out. Not too long after, everything about him vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but the scarf around her neck behind. Her heart took a dive as she tried to process everything that had happened, falling to her knees. She heard Lucy breaking into tears, followed by Happy, and then Gray. But her? Everything took her by shock, making it difficult for her to express anything.

Touching the scarf around her neck, she wanted to confirm with her own senses that it was all real, but doing so would mean that she had to accept what had happened just in front of her. "What... happened?" saying aloud. She knew that everyone around her knew what happened, so she wanted answers. Turning to face them, "What happened? Where'd he..." the more she questioned, the more she accepted the reality.

"...Natsu's... he's..." Happy tried to say, fighting the fact he was crying, "He's..."

Stepping forward, Erza got wind of Gray willing to stand in, "Natsu... was E.N.D." telling her, despite how struck with grief he was, "He was Zeref's ultimate demon! The demon that Tartaros based their guild on...!" gripping tight to hold back his own emotions. The words he spoke shot her with with revelation as she recalled back to when the two of them were fighting, "When Zeref dies... everything he created,... all the books of demons he made goes along with him... Especially the 'Book of E.N.D.'" informing her.

"That... can't be" the bright shining dragonslayer, the one she knew growing up was a demon of Zeref's, and especially his strongest creation. "Then..." flashes of her memories began to play back in her head of all the moments they shared. When he was happy, sad, angry. She recalled the moment he was stupid enough to pretend to be her so that he'd go to prison instead of her, or the time he saved her from having to be sacrificed when she first reunited with Jellal. "Why... didn't he say anything? We could have..." the more she thought of her time spent with him, the harder it was to accept it.

No one wanted to answer, because everyone else knew, "Because we didn't want to believe it either..." she heard Lucy speak, "Even knowing he was E.N.D.,... he was determined to defeat Zeref..."

Soon, it was hard for her to even stifle her own pain. In such a short time she had lost so many people close to her. The Master who was like a real parent to her, who sacrificed his life to make a dent in the Empire's Army. Her mother, whom she had found working on Zeref's side, and although she had her twisted ambitions, she went admitting her love for her child, the same child she had tried to take over. Now, the one person she had looked forward to seeing had vanished in front of her, leaving only the scarf around her neck as a reminder.

"Erza!" a voice called out to her. It was Jellal. He had finally caught up to the Titania alongside the rest of Blue Pegasus, "I finally caught up-... where's..." soon, he too realized that something was off.

Second by second, everything began to flood her mind until finally she broke. Clutching herself, she felt her heart ache, slowly breaking piece by piece as she vented. Tears fell to the ground as anguish filled the empty space.

-[x]-

A few days had passed since the end of the Alvarez war, and everything was still in progress of getting things back together. Their guild was wrecked and almost torn to pieces after they had just rebuilt it for the third or fourth time but progress was being made to patch it back up. Soon, the news of the Master's passing as well as Natsu's reached everyone in Fiore. All of their allies, their old foes, came to mourn the loss of Makarov, Mavis, Anna, Ichiya, and Natsu, as well as everyone who lost their lives protecting their world. She had spent the last few days allowing herself to grieve. Clutching the scarf he left her in her hand, she looked over the grave they had made for Natsu. They had done this after visiting Makarov's grave island on Tenroujima Island, where all the master's of Fairy Tail were laid to rest.

"Who would have thought... winning the war came with an unexpected catch" she heard Macao talk to Wakaba.

More people spoke about how they couldn't believe that one of their own was in fact a demon of Zeref's, but Lucy had explained to them that within the Book of E.N.D. it talked about Natsu's life and beginning. How he passed away in a fire and that Zeref spent his entire life bringing his little brother back as an Etherious. The stories lined up with what Anna told them, when she conspired with Zeref to bring the dragonslayer children 400 years into the future so that they wouldn't become dragons by overusing their power.

"What are you going to do now?" Jellal asked her, standing in wait of his friend taking her time, "Will you take the mantle of Fairy Tail's master?" asking her.

Shaking her head, "No,... Laxus has graciously taken that position from me" informing him, "Saying that he wishes to continue the kind of feeling his grandfather kept around the guild"

"Funny, considering you once mentioned he tried to forcefully take it to make Fairy Tail a pure elite guild" reminding her of the battle Laxus inflicted to take control over, "Then again,... I almost took over the world to bring Zeref back.

Both he and Laxus were once people who cared to only pursue the goals that interested themselves and didn't think of the consequences of others. They were both fierce battles that risked the fate of everyone around them, and yet, every time such a challenge appeared, the same dragonslayer was around to push away their ideology.

Looking at the scarf in her hand, she wrapped it around her neck just as Natsu had done before he disappeared. "Happy" gently calling out to the small exceed who made himself be the first person in front of his friend's grave, "Are you ready to come tagging along?" asking the exceed, extending her hand out.

"A...Aye" still crying, he wiped the tears away before fluttering up to the Knight. He was alone now without his best friend beside him.

Gently embracing the exceed, careful not to crush him within her armor, "No more crying,... okay?" telling him, "Natsu wouldn't want us to cry, now would he?"

Turning around, she and the little exceed began to walk off, seemingly embarking on a journey of their own. It was tough., but she recalled something Lucy had told her in private.

 _"Erza..." Lucy had said entering her room, "Something I didn't say back then, but... when Natsu was dying, everything in the book began to disappear alongside him so I pushed myself to rewrite everything back in, and..." trailing slightly off._

 _Intrigued, she, who had buried herself in her bed, loosened her hold and peered in to what the celestial mage had to say, "and...?"_

 _"Well... I also added extra things into Natsu's life" she told her, "I wrote everything about us,... about the two of you..." telling her, "So... it was strange that Natsu disappeared,... he shouldn't have, but..." something about what Lucy was getting at caught her attention, "The way I rewrote that book... you should be able to find it again" telling her, "Maybe then... maybe it'll have a clue to where Natsu is,... if..."_

 _The hope of being able to see him again brought her up, "No,... it's okay, thank you" putting up a weak smile, "Thank you,... Lucy, for telling me this"._

It was then Erza took it open herself to heed Lucy's words and go look for that book. She wasn't sure whether or not she was going to find it, or even if it was going to lead her to Natsu, but she *was* in a guild called 'Fairy Tail'. They were a guild that ignored what was impossible; to make the impossible, possible. So that if there was a possibility that his book had appeared anywhere, she would going to find it. Clenching the scarf slightly, remembering the feeling of Natsu just before he disappeared, she pushed on, knowing that somewhere out there, he was there, waiting for her.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! A somewhat NatZa ...I don't know what to label this as. If I were to continue this it wouldn't be as developed or extended as the Juvia fic, but would anyone be interested in seeing a second and perhaps final part to this? I wouldn't mind doing so but I'm not sure whether or not people like it as it is now, or would like to see a happier-sort-of ending. Anywho! Let me know what you think :3 Any suggestions, or comments would be great~ Darkness out 3**


	2. Chapter 2: The World Beyond

Surrounded, Erza found herself in the middle of members of a prestigious Dark Guild that had just began to flutter around with no Dark Wizard living in world. Slightly ragged from all of her previous battles, she focused on the matter at hand, waiting for them to make a move first while she planned out her next move. She had her Black Wing Armor equipped, seeing as with how out of breath she was reaching, she wanted to end the battle as soon as she could. Counting, there were around five,...six, likely as much as seven dark mages surrounding her, all seeing which one of them would be the one to topple Fiore's prized Titania.

"All right, boys!" one of them spoke out, "First one to take out the Titania gets-" however, before he could finish his train of thought, Erza had already dropped the distance between them and sent him flying with a quick kick to the midsection.

She could hear the sounds of the rest of the remaining people quivering in fear as she turned around, showing her murderous killing intent. "How 'bout it, boys?" asking out in a slight cryptic voice, "Who wants to be next?"

Quivering in fear, the rest of the mages were frozen in their spots, unable to move until one of them, out of fear, made an attempt to strike down the Titania, only to painfully miss. Taking this as a sign, she sped up, quickly closing the distance between each of them and fighting them with all her might. Having no other choice, the members of the dark guild fought back as hard as they could, only for them to have been beaten down in what seemed like a one-sided fight. With all of them trying to run away, one of them came face to face with something flying in the happy, attempting to pass off a terrifying look, even if it was just a blank smile.

"Boo!" the little exceed playfully shouted to one of the members of the dark guild, before laughing as he saw them jump due to shock, seconds just before Erza simply knocked him unconscious. "Team effort!" Happy cried with a large expression on his face.

Rummaging around their persons, Erza managed to find separate small pouches, each with different amount of money inside, "Yes yes, you did well, Happy" with a small smile, she reverted back to default set of armor, accompanied this time with the dragon-scaled scarf Natsu had left her, "There's a small town a small ways away" she spoke to the little flying cat, "Plus, with this, we might be able to find a decent place to rest for the night, what do you say?" passing a small wink.

"Aye!" with a large smile, Happy second her motion before following the Titania over to the town.

Even with the war over, there was still conflict in the world, seeing that the only thing they've done was eliminate the dark wizard Zeref, and the immortal king of dragons, Acnologia. Dark Guilds were still a thing in the world; she had come to realize that over the course of her journey. Luckily as she was close to civilization, she had decided to take a stop for the night, considering she noticed Happy was having a difficult time keeping himself up in the air, as he's been flying most of the time she was journeying. Making their way over to the local tavern, she heard the shouts of laughter and joy inside as she made her way in, reminding her of the boisterous nature of Fairy Tail.

Making her way up to the counter, to one of the empty chairs, she took a seat, allowing Happy to finally take a rest on the table top, "This should have enough for us to get something to eat for the two of us, as well as recommendation of a place to stay for the night" she tried to cheer up the little exceed, "Luckily we hit here just as night fell"

"Aye~..." yawning a little, stretching, the blue little cat, "I hope it's something yummy" but it was hard for him to keep up the excitement for long.

Understanding how he felt, she lightly scratched the top of his head, hoping that would be enough to cheer him up. After all, Happy couldn't exactly be that if he was sad, that was what she felt. Looking around, she noticed that most of the people seemed like normal everyday people while some seemed like mages. It was strange, a little. After how long she's been traveling, she's seen many people like this across her journey, and every time it reminded her a little more of her home.

"You two look like yer both from out of town" the cheerful bartender popped in with their food, "Where ya from?" asking her politely.

Taken back by the sudden question by the bartender, Happy and Erza looked at one another before she replied, "We're from Magnolia" sincerely answering her, "Just going around, seeing the world" passing it off with a light smile. She didn't want most people knowing what it was she was doing, even though her main objective was to find clues to the whereabouts of the person she was searching for. "Before I forget" remembering, "Are there any places around we can rent for the night?"

"Mmm..." thinking to themselves, the bartender finally spoke, "Yeah, there's an inn just a few houses down next to the church" they spoke, "Think there might be an opening, then again, we don't see many travelers" they smiled. "The last person to have come through here was a strange scholar of some sorts" they began to say, "I didn't pry m'self, but she was awfully happy, sayin' she got her hands on a rare one of a kind book she's been after for ages. Thing is, I've never seen such a thin girl carrying around such a large suitcase with no problem" laughing a little to themselves, "Anywhoo, Enjoy yer meal's, folks!"

With their food finally here, the two of them managed to take a moment to rest and eat while the night was still young. It had intrigued her a little about what the bartender said about a strange scholar finding a unique sort of book, thinking that somehow, someway, Natsu's book managed to fall into their hands. However, with things how they were currently, she would probably have to ask people back in Magnolia, namely Levy, the guild's and probably Fiore's best known bookworm, if she's ever come across anything of the sort. Right now, she was ready to rest, after fighting the dark guilds and beasts here and there, this was probably one of the few rare moments she would be able to rest in a bed.

-[x]-

After they had finished their meal, the two made their way over to the Inn, lucking out on renting the last room with what they currently had. The sight of being in a nice soft looking bed looked appetizing. Requiping into something casual for the moment, she took the time to call Levy, only having to hang up as she was busy at the moment, from what she said. It was then she decided to wash off while she had this chance, especially since Happy was already relaxing on the bed, almost excited. The warm water from the shower was a nice relief from all the excessive traveling, but something about it made her a little bittersweet.

With night reaching midway till midnight, the Requip knight and the exceed fell back on the bed, relishing in how soft the bed was. She had 'equipped' one of her pajamas, keeping out Natsu's scarf and using it as a slight cover of the pillow. With the remaining thing she had of him, it was the one thing she had that comforted her throughout this long ordeal, "I can't believe this is just yet another night" thinking to herself as she stared at the ceiling. "Sorry, Happy" apologizing to the blue exceed, "It's taking us a lot longer than I thought it would" she was a little tired herself, resting under the covers a little.

"It's all right..." yawning, the little exceed was slightly dozing in and out, "I'm sure if it was the other way around, Natsu would be out here looking for a means to find you too" telling her.

That was right. It had only been a few months since that moment happened. With Zeref finally had come to his end, was when Natsu had faded away from the world because of his connection to the dark wizard. When everything had finally finished, and the two of them could come to terms with how things have been between them, life had another idea. Still, she could see the look on his face as he gave her one last kiss just before he started disappearing before her eyes. Cringing at the memory, she buried her head into the scarf of his, easing her pain and remind her to continue pushing on.

"Erza!" suddenly waking, breaking her out of her memory, she looked over to the exceed who was floating over, "Your glowing thing started glowing and making noises" he said, holding Erza's Compact Communications Lacrima.

Her heart pounding, she quickly grabbed the device from Happy, "Yes? Levy is that you?" she had sent a message to Levy earlier, but as she wasn't in a position to talk at the moment she had to call her back at a later time, "Did you find anything...?"

"Sorry, Erza" disappointing her with the news, "Maybe it's just a normal person who just happened to find a rare book. We've been asking around, Gajeel actually kind of frighteningly terrified people into telling him the truth, but as far as we know it isn't uncommon for people to travel around collecting books, may it be on magic, or anything" she told her, "Besides,... it would be very weird for just some random traveler to have picked up Natsu's book, thinking it to be something of actual value. Wasn't it just a dusty beaten up looking book with holes on the covers?" asking her

A little embarrassed, "I... haven't actually seen it, at least not close up" she told her, "The first few times I've probably seen it was back when Tartaros attacked our guild. It was the in the hands of Mard Geer, another of Zeref's demons"

"I see..." trailing off, it sounded like Levy was trying to think of something, wondering if there was still a possibility, "Say, Erza?" she started, "If Zeref is gone, wouldn't all the demon's be gone with it?" questioning, "Natsu's book is gone, Erza..." telling her friend, "Please, come home... Some things just get forgotten during the flow of time... that's why there are 'Lost Magic' because-"

She didn't want to hear anymore, "Levy, stop" cringing slightly, "We've had godslayers... dragonslayers... people who can manipulate time... everything that was said to be 'lost' or 'not supposed to exist anymore' has always appeared one way or another..." it was then she stopped for a moment, thinking about everyone they've come across. It was then it dawned to her. All these lost-form's of magic, were taught to all these different mages one way or another. Books had to have come from some source, falling, making its way into the hands of mages some way or another. "Levy, I'll call you back" quickly hanging up on her friend.

"Erza? What's wrong?" curious, the little blue cat looked at her questionably, "You look like you've found a lead into finding Natsu's book" stating.

Her body trembled a little, from the excitement but also the fear of if she was wrong. Either way, she didn't have a choice. Using her communicating Lacrima, she then called another person, "Jellal!" slightly shouting at him over the Lacrima, "Are you there?"

"E-Erza?!" a little shocked, "where have you been, it's been -"

Slightly impatient, the Titania interrupted her friend, "I'll tell you later, first off, is Meredy there?" asking him. Her heart was already pounding from the anticipation of going on with her hunch.

"Y-Yeah... hold on" telling her as he seemingly was looking around for Meredy. After a short while, she took over, responding in place of the blue-haired mage, "Erza? It's been a while, how are you?" asking her sincerely.

Relieved, the scarlet-haired knight didn't waste a moment's breath, "Meredy, everyone in Grimoire Heart each had their own Lost-Type magic, right?" she asked, "If Hades could have taught each of you personally, there would have been little point in doing it, he must have had some means of teaching you guys that magic"

"Y-Yeah..." she was a little taken back, "Hades had a large variety of 'Lost Magic' texts" she told her, "When I questioned him one day about where he got them, he said there was a woman or being called the 'Librarian' who had texts on virtually anything" she told her, "As long as a book or context had existed throughout any point of time, it wouldn't be impossible for her to have it" she continued, "Basically, everything that's come to an end falls into the Librarian's hands, no exceptions"

Hearing those words was what Erza had wanted to hear, "Did... How did Hades meet with this 'Librarian'?" she asked.

"I don't actually know that bit..." honestly telling her, "The 'Librarian' just seemed to pop out of nowhere, offering him texts as long as he could do one thing" the next words she had to say sent Erza's expression into light shock, "...She told him where Zeref was, and her end of the favor... was sending us to attack Tenroujima while 'Fairy Tail was taking it's promotional exams' "

The news shocked her, knowing that the attack on Tenroujima was actually a request by this person who had a chance of actually having 'The Book of E.N.D.'. As fast she got into gaining a better lead, it was lost. "Thanks, Meredy" earnestly thanking her, "At least this way I have some sort of a lead, though if what you said was true, then It's going to be slightly difficult persuading her, whenever and if I do, to give me Natsu's book"

With that, she hung up, feeling overwhelmed with everything that was going on. Lying back down on the bed, grabbing and slightly holding the folded up scarf against her chest, she looked up at the ceiling contemplating what her next point was going to be. Looking beside her, Happy was already sleeping, tuckered out from their endless journey. She had a lead, a stronger one at this at finding a means to bring Natsu back; however, she couldn't keep her friends worrying about her. It wasn't like her to be this obsessed; then again, this was the first time her love came to fruition. It wasn't like she and Jellal had a falling out of sorts, but, one thing led to another, and everything changed. Sighing lightly to herself, she wondered what she was going to do come the rising sun as she slowly drifted to sleep.

-[x]-

As the next day came to be, she pondered in the middle of her bed what her next course of action was going to be. Washing up, she requiped her normal armor and took a look at the scarf he had given her, wondering what he would want and what he would do. He didn't leave her with much, other than his scarf and a farewell, but she also didn't know whether he wanted her to go look for him. Everything after that point, from learning what Lucy had to say, was her choice. Leaving the guild to go on this journey to look and complete the impossible. To find what shouldn't exist anymore. Even if it was what Fairy Tail was good at, was this one of the few things that could be done?

"Happy" she called out to the little exceed, "Can we talk for a second?" asking him.

Yawning, the little blue cat was rubbing his eyes a little, "Sure..." stretching a little, he fluttered over, "what's on your mind?"

"..." herself, she wasn't sure whether or not what she was going to say, but whatever it was she had to say it, "If... If there's nothing we can do or find anything about Natsu... perhaps we should head back home" telling him with a solemn look on her face, "We've already been here for so long, and-"

In a slight uproar, Happy began to cry, "Natsu wouldn't give up though!" bursting into tears he flew off immediately.

"Happy!" calling after, it was no use as the exceed had already gone off on his own. "Damn it..." cursing a little at herself, she made her way over, taking a quick look around town for sins of the flying blue cat.

A part of her should have realized that it was going to end like this when she told him. Natsu was Happy's bestest friend, so it must have been harder on him to have to handle his friend leaving like that. Though, she could understand his frustration. Truth be told, she wanted to keep going on too, if anything just because she was mad at him for just leaving after all the things he's told her. How he punished anyone who had made her cry, and how he even yelled at her for being so careless about her own life being risked. Perhaps, that was her reason for pursuing him. Luckily, as she made her ways just a little out town, hearing about a little blue cat, flying just north of the town, she found him in the sulking, cursing out loud about everyone's stubbornness.

"Stupid Erza,..." grumbling, she could hear him slightly bad mouth her just ahead of her as he kicked at the ground, "It doesn't matter, I'll find Natsu all by myself, and then i'll prove everyone wrong" she could tell from how he was talking that he was still stifling back some tears, "Natsu's definitely out there! I know he is..."

Smiling a little soft, she couldn't help but feel that Natsu's personality had likely rubbed off onto the little exceed. "Oh? Someone talks mighty big when 'Stupid Erza' isn't around" making her appearance known. By the beginning of her talk, she noticed how he stopped in his tracks and tried to fiercely be brave up against the Titania.

"I don't need you!" a mixture of fear and stubbornness was fueling him, "I'm not gonna give up on Natsu. I'm going to find his book and we'll prove everyone wrong!"

Lowering herself to his level, she gently patted his head, "Well, let's both prove them wrong" saying with a kind smile, "And when we do find Natsu, let's both give him a scolding for leaving us like that. What do you say, Happy?"

"A-Aye!" falling into her with a short embrace, "Natsu's the real bad guy here"

Smiling a little, she petted the little exceed against her chest, "You're right, "Let's beat up Natsu real good,... how about that?" asking him, "Now... about that whole 'Stupid Erza' thing" passing off a slight menacing glare, "Huh?" curious, she stopped for a moment to turn around, only to find nothing.

"Erza?" calling out to her, "What's wrong?"

Turning back to face him, "I'm not sure,..." being honest to him, "It felt like... we were being watched for a second"

For a short moment, the two of them looked around their surroundings to see if there was anything lurking around them. It was strange, she definitely felt as if there were a pair of eyes following them around. Standing back up, the two of them began to slowly make their ways back on their quest, this time, to look for a woman called the 'Librarian'. She didn't know much about this scholar, but the one thing she does know was that it was a young woman with glasses, carrying around a rather large suitcase, larger than anyone could have seen before. If there's anyone having a chance to have his book, it was definitely her.

* * *

 **A/N: CHAPTER 2 IS DONE. :O. I feel kind of bad for Erza, I really should just give her a happy ending ish am I right? Or what? I dunno, every since I wrote that first 'one-shot' i've heard some wanted me to continue, so you get another chapter! But yeah, WOW, months of traveling just on what she could hear anything related to books of zeref or Natsu. I was planning to have had Minerva pop in butttt there's still the final chapter. So, any thoughts on what will happen? Will Erza find his book? Or will she learn a valuable life lesson instead? What and who is this 'Librarian' who holds the secret texts behind lost magic? Also, yeah I've also wondered how like people manage to do all these SUPER SECRET LOST SUPER AWESOME MAGIC, and its said that Sherria (Sherry's sister) actually got a book on god slaying. So like, what? xD anywho, next chapter is the finale! What awaits Erza at the end of her journey?! :O Lemme know if you guys have any thoughts :3 or suggestions, or well, I dunno, if you like it it's fine. If I suck that's fine too. Later loves :heart: :heart:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Librarian

**A/N: Quick heads up! as you're all familiar I use '-[x]-' to show a scene shift, well '=[o]=' is like a perspective shift ;) okay! enjoy (please) the stuff! :D**

* * *

 _And_ _then, he waged a battle against his dear brother, who sought to go back in time 400 years ago, and live a much peaceful life with his dearest younger brother and family. However, fate had a different plan all together. Alongside his friends, and the first guild master, Natsu was able to wound Zeref, so that the first master, Mavis, may talk to him in private. Won over the victory for Fairy Tail, the dragonslayer returned to his friends, so that he may way for the one he loved. He knew his life was short-lived at that moment, knowing that his brother's death would soon mean his own, but as long as he could do it to protect Erza, The rest of the guild, his friends, and everyone else, there was nothing that could convince him otherwise to stop. Luckily, just before his time was up, she came to him, worn and torn... bloodied and bruised. They had shared one final embrace, as he left her a kiss before the light blinded his view of her. But then..._

"It's gross no matter how many times I read it..." a young woman groaned, sitting in a chair alone in a room, she crossed her legs slightly as she held the book open to read. It was tattered, worn, and badly damaged, "Sheesh... whoever wrote along this has horrid handwriting..." criticizing in a slight monotonous tone, as she took a sip of tea before sitting it back down, "Hmm...?"

Curious, she took out a pocket watch out from her pocket and flipped it open. The watch was a clean silver, decorated on the outside with runes and symbols, a quill in the middle. The interface was unique from other watches. Unlike normal watches, this one displayed the date, in yyyy/dd/mm format, with the normal time underneath. Another aspect that set it apart from other watches was that just above the date was that if there was a specific event in history, it was labeled there.

"Hmm... she should be here annyyy minute now... precisely in 0 hours, 23 minutes, 53 seconds..." reading the time as if it were a timer, "Until then... I'm gonna continue reading to pass the time... hopefully something changes..."

Annoyed slightly, she closed the book, reading face up the words 'E.N.D.' scratched into the cover. Placing it on the table in front of her, she pulled out another book from a large suitcase this time; it was labeled 'The Scarlet Knight Vol. 5'. It was a book she had always loved to read based on her happy expression, but it was a mix of excitement and bittersweet. Waiting until the arrived moment to come, she opened the book, and began to read. Humming a little as she read it aloud in her thoughts.

=[o]=

Exhausted, she couldn't count the amount of times her and Happy went around town after town, asking if they saw a woman with the description the bartender had given her. It was a long shot, but for her, this was the only real lead she and the exceed had to tracking down their lost dragonslayer companion. The days came and went, making their way from towns to town, village to village. The other thing she had wondered was the words the bartender told her about the expression she had about how glad she was to finally get a hold of that book. If it was just a book, what was the real purpose behind it? There was a lot of questions she had, including why she had told Hades when and where to attack Fairy Tail.

As the two of them made their way over to another town, a light tremble quaked across the skies, causing her to halt for a moment. She felt a light cold sinking feeling as she looked up at the sky for a moment, "What... was that...?" thinking, there were many things she could assume the cause behind it, but the one she felt correct was the one she feared the most.

"Erza...?" the exceed beside her floated to meet her look, "Something wrong?" asking her as if he didn't feel that rumble shaking across the sky.

Her gaze fixated at the sky, "No,... at least..." again, it left her curious, hoping that if it was what she was thinking it was, that there was probably no use in terrifying the little exceed, "Let's get a move on, Happy" patting his head lightly, "We'll rest in the town tonight and probably ask around later" passing him a light smile.

Nodding with an excited look on his face, the Blue exceed flew on ahead towards the town, leaving Erza to slowly follow behind. She couldn't deny that if she had felt that tremor, then it was likely that everyone else back home felt it as well. And just like her, she probably wasn't the only one to assume what was the cause of it. Hesitant, she pushed it to the back of her thoughts

The town wasn't that far away from their current location, perhaps only a mile away as the town was already in view by the time of the previous tremor. "This town is almost like Magnolia..." she commented looking around the town. It was an oddly slightly compacted city with water ways all over the town. There were light gaps between each 'sector' as she saw it, and far off she could see that it was a light town that had a 'welcoming' vibe, as she saw light decorations strung around the place. "Where... are we?" wondering

"Welcome!" some of the people answered, friendly, "Where might you two be from?" asking her generously.

Taken back slightly by the man's sudden appearance, as well as his strange happy excited nature, "Ma... Magnolia" she answered, still taken back slightly by the festivities going on, "What's going on?" she asked, looking around the place, "It's almost like you guys are celebrating something"

"Yeah! Didn't you know? It's the Dragon Festival!" exclaiming, "This land was once known as 'The Kingdom of Dragons'" he began to exclaim, "It was here that Dragons and Humans go existed..." motioning her on, he led the two of them further into the city, "See, There's a statue of the one who led the fight against the evil dragons" showing her the large statue.

Upon seeing it, her eyes opened in slight shock, as she noticed that the statue everyone seemed to follow was someone she knew of. Irene Belserion. She could recognize the one whom she crossed swords with back during the Alvarez war, and although there were some bitter memories, she still remembered the last loving act she could do. It was strange, that although she should have figured her mother looked similar to her when they crossed, here, seeing the statue of her as she was young almost made it feel like she was looking at a split image of herself. The only difference is that there was a large dragon that was standing beside her, assuming it to be the dragon she had learned magic from.

"Irene Belserion" the man spoke, "She helped propose the truce between humans and the dragons to lead against the war against the,... well, 'Evil' dragons" he explained, "There's a lot of talk about how she was a traitor to the kingdom, turning into a dragon and all, but still, the reason this town exists to this day is because of her. That's why, on the eve of the Dragon King Festival, the town gets ready to celebrate, and remember her efforts"

For some reason, perhaps because it was some stranger who knew a lot more than she did, but Erza couldn't help but smile, knowing that there were people still to this day that looked up to her. Maybe it was because of the festivities going on that she and Happy got caught up in the whole slew of things and eventually got side-tracked. From free food, drinks, even desserts, she and the exceed were taken back by how the people wanted everyone to participate in the festival.

-[x]-

Eventually, the two of them managed to find a place to crash for the night, being slightly taken in by the festival and how festive everyone was. Resting in the bed, the two of them were able to rest, and perhaps for her, she felt a little strange, being in a place that her mother was born in and likely, where she stayed until hundreds of years later. But in a way, she couldn't help but admire the great things she's done. Even if she, near the end, worked for the Dark Wizard, Zeref, there was no denying that there were still a lot of people who admired her for all the things she's done.

A little worn out, she tossed around in the bed, slightly exhausted, "I forgot to ask about that woman" groaning a little to herself. She remembered that while it was her primary goal, the site of seeing Strawberry Cheesecake entranced her, catching her off guard slightly. Though, it didn't help that because of how she looked, that everyone around begged her to enter some of the competitions, seeing as Knights were also a huge thing here. Then, from out of nowhere, her door began to knock.

"Miss Scarlet" a voice called out to her from beyond the door, "May I have a word with you?" asking her in a slight emotionless tone, "I think you'll find it important" they continued.

Groaning a little, worn out from her journey and accidentally taking part in the festivities, "Uughh... Can it wait till tomorrow?" her head aching from some of events taking place earlier, there was a slight delay in her mental processing, "Wait... what did you call me?" shooting straight up, her eyes opened wide as she realized something. She never told anyone her name. Stumbling a little as she raced to the door, she opened it frantically, and to her surprise, was a young looking woman, however, it wasn't just a young woman.

"Hello Miss Scarlet" the woman had said, "My name is -" her name was blocked out by an odd piercing white noise, "However, most people know me as, 'The Librarian' although if I were to be correct, I am merely a person who 'watches' over history" finishing with a slight monotonous voice, and an indifferent look on her face, "In short, we need to talk".

Trembling slightly, Erza eyed the woman in front of her. There was no mistaken what the woman had said as she fit everything she had heard about her. She was a young woman, looking perhaps just around her twenties with twin tails starting near the base of her neck, dropping just down to her waist. Wearing a white blouse, buttoned at the cuffs just short of her wrist, matching the white leggings under the long thigh-high boots. She had black gloves, with a matching short kilted skirt kept around her waist with a slightly thick belt. What caught most people's eyes, was the rather large suitcase she dragged around, as well as the glasses on her face.

Slightly angered, she grabbed the woman's shoulders and rammed her against the wall on the other side of the door, "You... you're the one who told Hades when to attack us" glaring at the unfazed woman. "Talk... What have you done with Natsu's book?"

"Sigh... same ol' Erza, you never change" disappointed, she simply moved the sliding off glasses back to where they should be, "Attack first, ask questions second,..." pushing off Erza's hands was no hard task, as she dusted herself off, "There's little to no point making demands, because if you want this" raising her hand, she manifested a tattered-beaten up looking book with the word 'E.N.D.' scratched in big letters on the cover, "You'll do what I say, or I'll make sure not even I can find this book if I tried" telling the Titania.

Frustrated, there was nothing she could do but listen idly to what the woman wanted. "F-Fine,... what do you want to talk about?" asking her, calming herself down so that she could manage a mature conversation. Though, she kept a close eye as she moved out and slowly began to talk on her room, sitting on the bed, dropping the large suitcase and crossed her legs as she closed the door so they could talk in private.

"You, of course" simply answering her, "What do you plan to do now that you've found me?" asking her.

It was a strange question, that had an obvious answer, "Ask for Natsu's book,... then I'm going to go find him" she began to tell her, "After that, we'll be back to Fairy Tail, an-" before she could finish, the woman had interrupted her.

"I can tell you this" she told him, "You will not find Natsu, even if you have his book" bluntly telling her, "His book is simply a story of his life, from beginning to the end" he began to tell her, "Or rather, it was supposed to be. In short he has no discernible location, only thoughts because he himself doesn't know where he is"

The news caught her by shock, her heart crushing before sinking, "W-What do you mean...? That's a lie, Lucy said she rewr-" again in her light outburst, she was interrupted.

"Ah... That must be the one with the crummy editing" a little peeved, "Your friend made crude edits all over the book, talking about he wasn't 'Etherious' he was just 'Natsu' a dragonslayer who loved his beloved Titania and his friends at the guild" telling her, "I read his book, from beginning to the end. From when he was born just after his brother, Zeref Dragneel, to when he time traveled 400 years later, and up to his final confrontation with his brother, Zeref" she summarized to what she felt were kept, "And I can tell you, you will die before finding him"

She fell to the ground, feeling the weight of the words bring her to her knees as she tried to stomach the words she had told her. There was no point in looking for him? Being told that her death would come to her before she was able to find him struck her, wondering what she had been doing all this time. Was there really nothing that she could do? Giving up was never a possibility in Fairy Tail; that was their strength. A will stronger than any metal in the world.

"Erza" she called out to her, "You've heard right? Tomorrow, is the Dragon King Festival" she reminded her, "Acnologia will break free from his prison, and he will incinerate the earth and turn it into a barren wasteland"

The news continued to get worse, "No! That's not possible" she told her, rising up with slight panic and fear, "He's stuck... why... if he could break out, why would he wait just until then to finish up what he started?" she asked. Looking back, she recalled the tremor she felt in the sky, the sinking feeling she had before she had arrived in town. It was then she realized it wasn't just a coincidence, if it was, the world had a sick sense of humor that just as she reached the place of the first Dragon King Festival, would be where Acnologia would be free and incinerate the world.

"Simple, this is when he became 'The Dragon King'" she told him, "It would be a perfect fit to his celebration of his past ascension to kill every remaining 'dragon' on earth, and be its king" telling her, "Who's to stop him? With Zeref out of the way, Acnologia has all the time in the world to take it now" telling her.

She was confused, how did this person know of something like that? And if she did, why did she come to her and not just tell everyone else important, what was so special about her? "Why... why did you come all the way to tell me? and furthermore... why did you wait all these months to tell me?" the more confused she was, the more questions she had, "I'm not a dragonslayer"

"Because" her expression fell, "...This is the seventh time I've tried to save the world" the words she spoke continued to shock her, "I exist in all times, the beginning of time, to its end, it's how I have texts on Lost Magic, History, and People's fates. Everything I've done,... bribing Hades to move up his plan to attack fairy tail, give Mard Geer the Book of End,... everything because no matter what Acnologia _still wins_ " she told her, "I knew you would be here, at this point at this time, because you've already done this" telling her, "We've had this same talk, this same room, except your decision allowed Acnologia to win because you thought finding Natsu was like finding a green apple in a barrel of red ones"

Everything was confusing. It was hard to trust the words of someone who claimed to 'exist' in all points of time, but at the same time, she had Natsu's Book, and if she's read it, why wait till now to tell her her journey was pointless? "Question... why do you,... why did you wait specifically till I was here? Why didn't you just tell me way back before I even started?"

"I DID, the results of that still didn't change so I made another crucial 'professional' edit" telling her, emphasizing that her edit was more legible and not crude, "I figured, maybe if she pursues her journey, she'll wind up here and see the people that still admire Irene Belserion, the Queen of Dragons, the one who led the fight and ended the war between dragons" telling her, "I had believed that listening to the people who idolized her efforts, praised her for ending the war between humans and dragons would inspire you,...but,...you were also inspired by her choice to take 'Belserion' as her last name, the dragon she was close with, and pursue him further" explaining to her, "So that's why... I have a proposal..." stating as she manifested a book in each hand, one being the 'Book of E.N.D.' and another unknown book, "I will only give you one" telling her, "'The Book of E.N.D.' will give you clues to Natsu" raising the tattered book up, "And this book, will give you the power you need to defeat Acnologia" telling her, "The Happy ending,... or the Bad ending"

Her heart began to pound as she was presented with these two choices. Furthermore, she wasn't sure which book would lead her to each of the endings she said. If she chose the book of E.N.D., she would be able to find Natsu, and maybe make it in time to stop Acnologia, but as she said it doesn't specify where he is, only vague words to where she may not know if she could find him before Acnologia destroys the world. On the other hand, she would have a power that would help get rid of Acnologia, permanently. As much as it pained her, she knew the answer was clear to her as day.

Standing there, she tried to think of everything Natsu would do if she were in this spot right now. Like a rush through, she remembered and looked back on the dragonslayers actions, and then, the final moments she had saw him, placing the scarf around her neck. Holding it tightly, she took a deep breath, and as she relaxed, it was like he was still there, holding onto her, whispering into her ear, "I'll..." tightly holding her eyes shut, she cringed a little before she finished what she was going to say, "Keep... Natsu's book" she told her, "Natsu,... couldn't bear to see me go" telling her, "He utmost refused it,... even got mad at me for being so selfish, that's probably why he gave me his scarf, so that he could continue protecting me no matter what" she lovingly held scarf around her neck, "But if the world need's me... if my guild needs me,... I can't turn them down" facing her honestly, "I could at the least preserve the place of our home"

"...That's a good answer" with a kind smile, perhaps the first she had, she handed her the unknown book, "If everyone knew everything about another's life, there would be no point in facing the wonders of the future with that person. Would you really feel closure by looking at the answers? Sometimes life is all about moving forward, expanding your own world and fill it with new wonders" telling her, "This,... will unlock the power buried inside you" telling her, "Please... defeat Acnologia,... unless you do, I won't have any new stories to read" smiling, "I bid you farewell, Erza Scarlet" waving.

Distracted by the book, she looked up to say her farewells, "Tha-" however, as she looked to face the strange woman, she was no longer there. In a rush, she reached over to her Lacrima and made a call, "Levy?" happy to have reached, "There's no time. Send Mest to my location and retrieve me, and tell all the guilds in Fiore that Acnologia is going to break free tomorrow" telling her, "We need all the mages we can get... and all the remaining dragonslayers,... Thanks" hanging up, she didn't want to stay longer in case Levy had questions.

Looking down at the book for the remaining time she had before she would leave this place, hesitantly, she opened the book, and before her, she watched as the swirl of text exploding from the book manifested and attacked her without mercy, engraving themselves into her skin. Cringing, she tightly grit her teeth, fighting through the immeasurable pain that she was feeling. Soon, her breath began to cease as it continued, a burning pain piercing every nerve in her body as flashes of her mother's life flashed before her. It was then she understood why the mysterious woman was specific in needing her. She was going to fight through this, and tame the new power that was waking up inside of her.

=[o]=

 _...But then, he awoke; surrounding him was a complete blinding light, with no discernible walls or land. A never ending void filled the endless blank world as he continued to drift alongside the bright world. Was this heave? Was this hell? For an Etherious like him there was no idea where he would be if he 'no longer' existed. He was a living creation, a work of fiction based on non-fiction, of his dear brother who wanted to be with him once more. But as the love of his live faded before his eyes. The sadness in everyone's faces perish, he wondered what awaited him. There was nothing he could see, nothing he could feel. Only the sound of a cheery young girl, calling out the name of her love._

"Well... It was wrong of me to lie to the Titania" thinking aloud to herself, "But,... I couldn't tell her the truth" saying, she was looking around the island, pushing trees here and there, looking around as if she were using the book to guide her, "...It wouldn't have mattered if she found him in time,... it would have ended like last time this happened..." remembering the story she had to read from both of their books, she was happy at least this time there was a chance for another ending to occur, "Plus... not many people would've known Natsu's brother,... probably never knew Mavis loved him neither"

Eventually, she made her way to a lone grave, and sleeping up against it, soundly was a young man with pink ruffled hair, lightly covered in scars. The burnt arm of his he obtained from his last battle was healed, covered in light marks as if it had all finally healed. As she approached him, she could tell that he was in a deep sleep, as if magic had placed him into a slumbering stasis for the passing months. Sighing a little, making any attempts to wake up out of it, she thought of the perfect thing that would probably snap him out of it. Leaning down to his level, she whispered into his ear, and as she had, his eyes shot open.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, Darky dark was a liar, there's going to be one more. I wasn't planning on releasing it till I had both bits now, but I love cliffhangers (God, you're such an -sssssssss) To be honest,...I FORGOT HOW I PLANNED IT. xD. I literally brainstormed it primarily because so many people requested a happy ending and I was like "F- NOW I NEED TO DO IT CAUSE I WANT THEM HAPPY TOO". And if anyone was thinking (Really? Dark Darky? he waited months?) to be fair,... yeah. There was another scenario I had in mind but overall it didn't make too much sense... like... how would she find her,...and I dunno bargain? (I'm not used to writing 4+ stuff at once ;w;) So yeah, THE FINALE...uh... may happen next time. Suggestions? Thoughts? Pleaase go easy, it wasn't easy ...well, it probably was and I'm just stupid, but yeah. I also have a surprise to announce next chapter! (IS SOMEONE GOING TO DIE DARKY?!) Dunno, peace :heart :heart: :heart: Darky Darknesss~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon King Festival

The tremors grew worse, growing violent and more frequent as the time drew closer to The Dragon King Festival. Sitting at the bar in the repaired Fairy Tail guild, she had a glass of water alongside a couple plates of strawberry cheesecake. She was tense, knowing that the next day Acnologia was going to break free, and that everyone in Fairy Tail had to be ready for when that happened. Levy and Mirajane had told her when Mest arrived with her in tow, that they went out and told all the guilds in Fiore, especially tracking down Jellal in getting Cobra's assistance as she needed everyone they could get to defeat the King of Dragons for good. However, she still needed to get through this, Natsu was gone, and she had to be strong for her guild.

"Erza" a voice called her, snapping her out of her thoughts, turning over, she noticed that her friend, Jellal was there, approaching her. Because of the urgency, the guild had allowed Crime Sorcerie to stay, at least until they managed to confirm that the Acnologia was gone for good, "You seem like you got hit some with some pretty rough words" guessing based on the plates of cake slices and glasses of water, "Bad news involving Salamander?"

Groaning a little, she slumped onto the table, crossing her arms on top, "Something like that" being a little vague. Truth be told, there was a lot that happened in just a short time. She learned a lot of her mother's history and deeds from the townspeople, was told that there was a slim chance of finding Natsu even if she did have his book, and what was engraved into her from that book 'The Librarian' help take its toll on her mind, "I went so far... went all over the place, and I couldn't even find a trace of him" he told her, "And when I thought I had a lead,... it was a red herring"

"Hmm..." he wasn't sure what words he could say to his friend while in this state, "Perhaps you were going about it the wrong way" telling her. The words he spoke immediately caught her attention, "Natsu isn't a person anyone can just 'simply' find" he told her, "He's unpredictable, doing things no one thought he would do" reminding her, "Remember when the Magic Council arrested you as a public event?" asking her, "He burst open the door, wearing a crude makeshift costume of you claiming he was the 'real' Erza"

The memory of that event brought a smile to her face, maybe even chuckling a little, "Yeah,... because of that the both of us were thrown into prison for a couple days just because of what he did" reminiscing, "Even when you were about to be thrown into Prison, he stood up for you saying that he wasn't going to let them take you away" he was an unpredictable person, and perhaps Jellal was right, she needed to believe in the impossible, because if anything was going to happen, it would be something she wouldn't see coming, "Thanks, Jellal" standing up, "I'm going to go ahead and rest up for tomorrow's battle" and furthermore, "Let's make it through this"

Determined, she sincerely waved her friend off as she made her way back home to rest and focus as much as she could before the impending battle. It was going to be a long grueling battle, and as she passed a gaze to her hand, remembering the pain of all the words from the book diving into her, she had to be confident and stand. Eventually, she had reached her home in Fairy Hills, and as she made her way over to her place, she went in to prepare herself for what's to come. She would be lying if she wasn't feeling any fear from fighting the dragon, remembering how powerful it was. Though, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she held onto the scarf around her neck, folded it up a bit and held it comfortably against her, feeling the warmth behind the feelings he left her.

-[x]-

The day had finally arrived, The Dragon King Festival. Tremors across the sky grew violent, and worsened by the second. Everyone from across Fiore had gathered around, and the knights from the Kingdom had arrived to help the civilians find safe ground so that the mages could fight. It wasn't that they didn't want to participate in the battle against the King of Dragons, but they knew themselves that they wouldn't hope to land a scratched after seeing the terrifying power of dragons up-close when Tartaros had activated F.A.C.E. And if anything, they had to protect the Princess as well. All the guilds around stood ready, and the dragonslayers from all over stayed huddled together, and leading them, was the Scarlet Knight, Erza.

Looking around, Jellal was there as well, getting prepared. They still had no idea where and when Acnologia was going to strike. Gripping the scarf around her neck, she remembered the smile he gave her, and the words 'The Librarian' had told her, even if Natsu wasn't around anymore, she needed to continue to move forward, and use the strength given her to fend off the terror threat of the great dragon. "...?!" without warning, the tremors grew worse, frequent, until like the sound of the beat of the drum. It was faint, but it was growing, the terrifying roar of the King of Dragon, "He's coming!"

Everyone braced themselves as cracks appeared in the sky, and only seconds later, the arm of the Dragon King forced its way through, followed by its tail, until he shattered a massive hole with a single breath. It was terrifying just coming face to face with the dragon that almost decimated them on Tenroujima. To think he waited this long just to make his claim over the world made them wonder just how powerful he was to just feel free to idly sit and wait until he found the perfect time to make his ascension. With a piercing roar, the entire area, no, all of Earthland must have felt that scream ripple across the land.

"The day I became King, is now the day I claimed this world for my own!" his mouth began to quickly gather power, and release it into a devastating blast hurling right towards them.

Luckily, Jellal was already prepared for the most part, having likely entered his 'Heavenly Body' mode, and prepared his spell perhaps when Acnologia was already gathering and creating seven magic circles in front of him, all connected in the shape of a vague constellation, "Grand Chariot!" countering.

Just then a large shot out each of the magic seals, all sky rocketing towards the fearsome dragon striking him in quick succession, forming the same constellation on the ground beneath him and exploded, causing the trajectory of the blast to miss enough so that they all had time to escape before it struck them. Still, the ending of the dragon's attack was gruesome for just being a breath attack. Fortunate for them, Jellal's attack was enough to slightly knock the dragon, allowing Wendy to prepare all of them.

Concentrating, Large magic circles appeared in front of all the Dragonslayers and Erza, "lle Vernier!" casting, as light white gust surrounded them, "lle Arms, lle Armor!" casting after another on each of them to increase all of their attacks and defense.

"Remember!" Erza told them, "Assist the other and make sure he doesn't reach you!" ordering the dragonslayers, "Don't be afraid to retreat, but still! Cover each other's backs!" telling them, "Go all out! Any less and we've lost this! Go!" With her signal the dragonslayers all fled. Almost by succession, each of the Dragonslayers slipped into their Dragon Force mode, knowing that it was the only thing they could use to have any chance to pierce through the dragon's hide. Shaking a little, she faced the dragon with determination, and remembered why she was doing this, for the guild, for her friends, for the world, and to protect the place he called home. "What would you say at a time like this, Natsu...?" hearing the roar of the dragon as the slayers flew around, striking when his gaze was turned away to make sure the others had a chance to leave., "I'm getting fired up..." eyeing down the dragon she took a step.

Her body lit up in a bright yellow light, and as she searched for the power that was given to her by the strange woman. Feeling her body burn from the inside, she felt the magic that she was looking for, seeing flashes of her mother unfold inside of her head. The kind loving Queen who loved dragons and had the grief she had for those she lost, friends both human and dragons, it was all flowing into her. Breaking through the magic, she felt a strange set of armor wrapped around her. Her insides were burning with a fiery flame, and a strange sense of wanting to destroy. And without warning, she flung herself towards the fearsome dragon, the blade forming in her hand just as she closed the gap.

"...!" flying past the dragonslayers, firming her hold on the blade, just as the King of Dragon noticed her and try to swat her away, she had swung her blade and to her surprise, she had cut through the thick hide of the Dragon, "It... cut through!" shocking everyone around her. It was then she remembered the name of this armor. The Queen of Dragons.

However, the one most shocked was the King of Dragons himself, "You... you...!" for someone he was filled with rage beyond belief, "You're supposed to be dead!" angered, he let out a roar, causing the shockwave to slightly push back the dragons and Erza.

Everyone around her was shocked, not only because her blade managed to pierce through the dragon, but because of how she looked. It wasn't like any of the tough armor they thought it'd be. She had a light cape wrapped almost like a shawl, covering her neck completely. Around her waist as a long almost cross between a mage and knight skirt. X marks strapped around her chest, stomach, and two large ones continued down the lower part of her armor. Underneath was a light steel layered armor, the emblem of a dragon, as her both her forearms were covered in a similar type of steel, with light jagged dragon spikes, wearing also matching steel boots presumably reaching near her knees. Light patches on her face and hand had scales similar to that of a dragon, and her eyes were no different from one neither. In her hand, she held a large blade in the shape of a dragon's claw, and behind her, were floating wings much like her Flame Empress Armor.

"Everyone! Follow my lead!" she could do as much as cut through his flesh, but even she knew the blade wasn't strong enough to do more than that. Gripping her blade she flew forward towards the angered Dragon.

The battle resumed after the slight delay, and neither side let up. Everyone around attacked the dragon from where they were, knowing it wouldn't be safe to get close, but it was still enough at the least to keep Acnologia busy, even if it was only for a small moment. Continuing, Erza continued to fly all over, opening up small cuts around his body, and in turn gaining his attention. Avoiding his swipes as best they good from his talons and his and tail.

"White Dragon's..." Sting would start up, "Shadow Dragon's..." joined by his teammate and partner, Rogue, the two of them gathered as much magic inside of them before, "Roar!" with that, the two of them simultaneously unleashed a blast of light and darkness that melded into one and struck one of the spots that Erza had cut, eliciting a scream from the Dragon.

It was then every dragonslayer caught wind of the best way to deal damage. Erza was flying around, dodging and opening up more cuts around his body, deepening the ones she came next to, and in turn they would take that opening to do more damage. Looking at another, Gajeel and Wendy followed suit to what was going on, and as the dragonslayer's from Sabertooth were striking the spots, the two joined in, "Sky Dragons..." Wendy began to gather power within her, as Gajeel rushed over like a madman at full speed, "Steel Dragon's...!" Holding his hand out, he finished as he closed in, "Sword!" his arm manifested as a long steel blade that he swung in succession, cutting across the open mark before, "Roar!" hearing Wendy had unleashed a blast from her sky magic, he timely dodged before the young dragon slayer's attack connected.

"AAagghh!" It wasn't much but he could feel the dragons cutting through with him, "The dead should stay dead, you pest!" infuriated, he spun, whacking all of them and slamming them into the ground before bolting to the sky, his body began to light up in a bright glow, and countless stars began to light behind him "Bow to your king! Eternal Flare!" his large scaly wings stretched out, he flapped his wings, unleashing the countless rays of light across the world, causing destruction virtually everywhere.

Scattering around, Erza and the dragonslayers moved around as best as they could to avoid being struck by any of the lights he had shot towards. However, they had another problem, everyone else was getting caught up in the blast. Jellal, with his Meteor spell was racing across, taking as many people he could out of the blasts range as many times as it kept coming. The other dragon slayers, not out of fear for the monster, darted to help divert the blast and keep their friends safe, though she could hear they weren't fast enough to escape the blast. Angered, she gripped the blade hard, and dived towards the beast. Fighting through the devouring feeling she felt while wearing this armor.

"Acnologia!" rushing towards the dragon, she kept a look as the dragon was aware of her presence. Gritting her teeth, she evaded his swipes as best as she could, cutting him whenever an opportunity struck itself. Her breath was growing thin, and she could tell that her movements were slowing down as well. "No... I can't give in" telling herself, enduring all the hits he'd manage to land. Each hit was strong to crush virtually anything in its path, but it was probably because of the armor she was wearing she was able to last this long.

Tiring out, she was caught in his grip, tight as he continued to putting strength. He wanted her to die slowly. Even with the armor she could feel him slowly crushing through it. "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" in a bright flash of light, Laxus had crashed through one of the open cuts Erza had placed, loosening his grip on her, in quick succession, he bolted around, easily dodging Acnologia's movements, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" unleashing a large burst of electricity, finally freeing Erza. "Poison Dragon's Twin Fangs!" Cobra, who had snuck from behind unleashed a dual strike with his poison filled claws, causing the dragon to retaliate by smacking him with his tail, shooting him into the ground.

"Thanks... Laxus..." catching her breath, she felt two things happening. Her insides her burning even hotter, and her vision was slowly blurring, perhaps a side-effect from using this armor too long. This isn't good, we're doing damage but it isn't near enough. That attack... he must have gotten it from recuperating and feasting off of the Ravines of Time. Still... we need to do whatever we can" her grip shaking a little from fatigue, her grabbed her arm to steady her hand.

She could tell by the roars and erratic behavior that Acnologia was being affected, but was also getting angry. "You all impress me" he told them, "But how can you stand after this?!" large gusts of wind was gathering as he drew in even more magic. She knew what was coming, but there was a huge difference, he was quickly barreling towards the city, knocking away the three of them as he closed his mouth, "Dragon King's Decimation!"

Flying at a speed that was hard to catch up, Acnologia first ran over the area at a speed that caused destruction in its wake before rapidly ascending, and flipping over. Just he was about to unleash the blast and destroy half the continent, she saw something light in the sky. It was Jellal, he was going to ram himself straight into the jaw of the dragon to halt the blast, but there was a problem, she was sure that in doing so he was going to get himself killed. Her eyes opened in terror, she hurried over in a rush; not being able to afford to lose another person she was close to. What use was this power if she couldn't use it to protect anyone? The battle already had countless casualties and all they've done was just a tiny bit of damage to the Dragon King.

"Jellal! Don't!" screaming as loud as she could, she was about to lose another person. Memories of how she already lost her friend Simon, her mother, Master Makarov. Even Natsu. The cheery smile he left her shattered her.

She wasn't going to make it, no matter how fast any of them could move. Pushing herself to go faster. Until, a voice was let out, stopping her straight in her tracks. No, everyone aside from Acnologia stopped after hearing that familiar voice shout.

"Cursed Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" a burst of tainted bright orange flames manifested as an object fell straight down, smashing the Dragon King straight into the ground, forcing it fire the blast up towards the sky. The impact from the Dragon King caused a quake throughout the town.

Her heart was racing, eyes shot wide open as she tried to piece it all together. Before she could think properly she raced towards the crash site, "Natsu!" yelling out to him, she wanted to confirm for herself that it was him.

"Stay back!" a throaty yell he told her, causing her to stop in her tracks. She was just a few feet away from him, "Right now... It's hard to control this..."

Getting a closer look, she could see what he meant. He looked exactly like when he and Gray were fighting, patches of black scales were scattered about his body, and intense flames, darkened and tainted were furiously bursting around his body. E.N.D. This was what he was, an etherious created by the recent dark wizard, Zeref. However, she had thought that when he defeated Zeref it would break the cursed power he was given, but after remembering it was what gave him life in the beginning, perhaps there was no true way to get rid of it. Still, she had wanted to do many things. Say many things. Tightening her fist tightly, it was enough to ignore the pain that she was feeling from the armor eating her.

Ignoring, she made her way furiously, "Hell if I care!" just as he turned to face her, she had slapped him across the cheek, "That's for making me wait so long!" tensing, she quickly pulled him into an embrace, her arm around him and the other lightly pressed against his head, "Idiot... don't do that again..." she could feel the flames burn through the armor, but for the moment, she didn't care. Pushing him back slightly, as Acnologia began to slightly stir, "We'll talk later, for now..." turning the two of them faced the Dragon King that swiftly leapt back in the sky, "We need to get rid of this 'King'" telling him, "Any plans?"

"...Same ol, Same ol'..." telling her with a dark smirk on his face, "Throw everything we got, clip that dragon's wings..." telling, "Happy literally had to drop me before I switched this on, Cursed E.N.D. Dragon Force" explaining to her, "Our objective is to ground him, and then slay them"

It was then she smiled a little to herself, feeling the weight of a thousand armies standing with them. Jellal, Laxus, Cobra, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus. Everyone. And beside her, was her dragonslayer. They all stood up ready to put an end to this Dragon King once and for all. Just a little longer, she resisted against the armor's feeding. She had every reason in the world now to power through all of this. Nothing was going to stop her, and that would even mean if she would fight off this temptation.

"This is it!" she announced, raising her sword, "Everyone! Give it everything you got!" Natsu's attack must have worked or at least done some damage that would play into their favor. They had the advantage in numbers, and while she knew that using the same tactics that they had done before would not work a second time, they had the etherious dragonslayer on their side, "Charge!"

With a roar of courage, everyone fell forward launching and casting all of their spells however they could if it would at least catch the dragon's attention. It was like Natsu said, they needed to ground him, but there was also the risk that by doing so he would aimlessly start attacking and destroying everything with its devastating breath attack. The key thing would be wounding him to a point that he would have no choice but to revert back to his human form, imagining it must be slightly more inconvenience if his Dragon form was crippled in any way.

"Oh? So the Fire King's twerp is back!" noticing that Natsu had entered the fray, "See if you can tackle this, son of Igneel!" gathering a massive amount of energy, Acnologia began to prepare another breath attack.

It was then all the dragon slayers fell together, "Dragon Kings!..." Acnologia began, "Sky Dragon's!" Wendy began, "Lightning Dragon's!" followed by Laxus, "Shadow Dragon's...! Light Dragon's!" this time it was the pair from Sabertooth, Rogue and Sting, "Shadow Iron Dragon's!" Gajeel, slipped once more into his Shadow Iron form, "Poison Dragon's...!" Cobra, his energy recovered from Kinana who had fallen back to his side had gave him extra energy, "Cursed Fire Dragon King's!" all the dragonslayer's had, at the same time prepared their roar, "ROAR!" then in a bright blue flash of light, Acnologia unleashed a devastating breath, as the dragonslayers on the other side had done the same, melding all together to counteract the Dragon King's attack.

The collision from the attack was more or less even, both sides giving it their all to keep the dragon preoccupied. Erza, alongside Jellal, and Mirajane flanked the Dragon King by the side. Both her and Jellal rushed, cutting through the wing of the dragon. Taking into the considering she was able to do damage at least to the point of cutting through its thick skin, Jellal was able to amplify the damage using Jiu Leixing, forcing nine lightning blades to impale themselves into the same spot of the openings Erza had made, while Mirajane using her Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria, conjured a large spike of pure darkness, and blitzed towards, piercing it through before lighting it up with electricity. It was enough damage to elicit pain from the Dragon King, throwing him off allowing the dragon slayer's to land a direct hit on him with their combined roar, scorching over multiple wounds Erza had inflicted earlier.

Seeing an opponent, especially the damage the three of them had done to his, Natsu knew this was a chance he could use, "Gajeel!" turning to the Shadow Iron Dragonslayer, "I need you to throw me at Acnologia! You're the only one who can do it, anyone else... will get burned..." his disposition was getting worse as the scales were darkening and making advances.

"N-Natsu!" Wendy jumped in, "I can... if you want... just use Vernier so that you can fly faster than Gajeel can throw you" suggesting a little timid for interrupting him. She was also a little happy to see him back as well, perhaps the only one of the group to physically express it.

Taken back slightly, he had forgotten that, "Ah! That would be great, Thanks Wendy" flashing a large smile, he went to pat her on the head, but managed to stop himself, remembering that he could hurt her.

"Mm!" smiling she held her hands out in front of him and casted, "lle Vernier!" casting, causing his body to be enveloped in a bright light, "Arms,...Armor!" simultaneously adding buffs to his offensive strike and defense.

As he thanked her once more for the support magic, he flung himself into the air, igniting his hands to vastly increase his speed and as he zeroed in on the damaged wing. Setting his body ablaze in flames and electricity, both being tainted by his curse. "Cursed Lighting Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!" his pulled back, engulfed in flames and electricity, he threw it forward, smashing his fist into the spot everyone else focused their attacks on, and shattered the Dragon King's wing.

"They did it!" Wendy happily cried as she watched the black dragon drop to the ground forced back into its human form after taking too much damage, regaining her strength. However, Laxus had corrected her, "But look" noting.

Both Acnologia and Natsu were plummeting to the ground, the latter dispelling his lightning fire dragon mode just after he made his attack, and the former just reeling from the pain. However, neither of them were ready to throw in the towel. Seeing that the two of them were still throwing punches at the other, Erza dove in, feeling the limit of herself being reached. Little by little, she could feel the armor slowly breaking, making it harder for her to maintain.

"Everyone stop attacking!" shouting, knowing that at this point Acnologia would be able to consume whatever his element was and regain strength to start back up his assault, "He'll recover if he eats anything you throw at him"

Seeing this, however, Acnologia, even despite being in his Human form was still able to put up a big fight, even with him only having one arm, "This is the end, Igneel's Son" telling him, his hand choking the dragonslayers neck, "Oh?" As the Titania was making her way, his peeved nature was getting to him again, "Tch... That pest of a woman,.. I'll kill you both right now" throwing him at her, forcing her to catch him, "Dragon King's...!" gathering his magic around him, "Assault Wing!" his body engulfed in dark magic, he made a claw with his hand and his entire right half was overshadowed with a dragon's claw and wing.

Spinning abruptly, he went to strike with both his talons and his wing, only for Natsu to throw himself onto Erza, shielding her from the attack as the two were crashed into the ground. Coughing and trying to get up from the assault, Erza had noticed that her armor was shattered, breathing heavy the overuse of it. She was lucky that she was able to use it as long as she did, but right now the two of them were in a light pinch. Her body was in pain, finding it hard for her to move, let alone hold a blade for the moment. Coughing, she looked around to find where Natsu was, only to see him in pain right beside her.

"Er...za" struggling to say her name, she watched in slight terror as the scales on his body were spreading faster. Forcing himself to stand up, "Stay here... I'll put an end to this before..." wincing, she watched as the scales grew, hearing him ache in pain as he became more demonic, "Before this takes over completely" he was fighting it the entire time, the cursed power of an Etherious.

Watching him stumble towards the fallen dragonslayer, Acnologia, Erza, even against her body's wishes, forced herself back up, breathing heavy, "Natsu!" yelling at him, stopping him in his tracks, "I told you, not to leave me again" reminding him when she had struck him earlier, stumbling towards him, much to his protest and wants, she placed her hand onto his should, enduring the pain from the burst of flames from his body. "I'm already angry with you,..." telling him, "Don't make it worse on yourself"

Looking at her with astonishment, he should have known better than to think of her like that. Smiling lightly to himself, he nodded as the two of them made their way over to the fallen Dragon King. Surrounded, all the dragonslayers gathered around the 'King' who was cut all over the place, and in bad shape from all of their assaults from the beginning of the fight. Neither of them showed fear as they made their, although, neither did the Dragon King. They knew that they couldn't use their roar to strike him anymore, out of concern that if he ate it, it would put him in the advantage, something they didn't want.

"Wendy!" Erza called out to the young dragon slayer, "Do you have enough magic to buff everyone?" asking her, "If so! Do it right now!" slightly instructing her. It was going to be a flat out assault.

Stumbling a little, a little terrified that she announced it just in front of it, she nodded, "Got it!" inhaling a large amount of air, recovering herself enough so that she could managed to cast the amount of buffs needed.

Annoyed that they were taking him so lightly, Acnologia turned to the young dragonslayer, "I will show you why I'm called the 'Dragon King'!" lunging after her, he was stopped abruptly by a breath strike from Natsu from behind, and from Erza who had merely just manifested a blade.

"You can't eat curses, can you? Because of how foul and different it is from magic" pointing out, "If you wanted you would have eaten our magic when we shot at you instead of keeping up the Dragon's Roar" their ace in the sleeve was curses, specifically, Natsu's E.N.D. curse, "Well that's unfortunate, 'cause I have a whole bunch to give" raising his hand, taunting the Dragon King.

Frustrated, the Dragon King went on a light rampage, having lost his ability to turn into a dragon after taking too much damage. Even without it, he still threw all he had, destroying the area. However, even if they were taking damage, Natsu and Erza weren't letting up, buying time for Wendy to buff up all the other dragonslayers to finish it off. Having knocked the Titania into the ground, he unleashed a violent breath attack, only for Natsu to buffer it, as Laxus jumped from the side, punching the Dragon King away to halt the breath. Next up, Rogue and Sting attacked in succession, linking each other's strikes before Acnologia got fed up and kicked Rogue aside, grabbing Sting and throwing him against his teammate.

"Oi! Where are you lookin?" Gajeel, with a light mad look on his face, ducked in under Sting being thrown and jabbed him in the stomach, grabbing him by the foot.

Immediately, he kicked the iron dragonslayer aside and was about to swipe with his dragon slayer magic, only for Natsu to have leapt in the air, and blocked it, slamming his cursed dragon's fist into him at Cobra, who kicked him aside, back to Laxus. For as long as the spell buffs were active, they dragonslayers attacked as much as they could, as Wendy had run over to Erza healing her while the Dragon King was preoccupied. It was an onslaught of physical attacks to damage the now human Acnologia who was still putting up a fight. Even with all the buffs, the dragonslayers were running out of stamina; the endurance of even the Human Acnologia was simply large.

"Erza..." running out of energy, even Natsu was running low, "I may just be able to pull off one more attack,..." mentioning to her, "When I do, that'll be your opening?"

She wasn't sure what she was getting at, but she could tell he was mostly demonic already. Scales were just about all over his visible skin, save for a few places here and there on his face. There were many questions she had, and especially concerns, but for now she needed to trust that he would be already, "All right, but Natsu..." sincerely pushing Wendy aside, "Come back in one piece" it wasn't a suggestion, but an order.

Nodding, he passed her a smile to assure her that he wouldn't go out like last time. It was then that they decided to put an end to the dragon slayer once and for all.

"Oi, King of Dragons!" Natsu called out, catching Acnologia off guard, he rushed in, his cursed flames ablaze, "Cursed Dragons Iron Fist!" casting, he began a slug fest with the dragonslayer, punching and getting punched, "Just a little more..." thinking to himself, enduring the hits, "A little more..." the black dragonslayer was slowly taking the lead until, "Now!" his body burst with flames and electricity, dark cursed flames no longer his own, "Cursed Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!" completely scaled, he launched Acnologia up with a fierce uppercut.

His arms flamed and electrified, he swung them around, unleashing a vortex of cursed powers before flying off in a burst, using the flames on his hands to quickly propelling himself towards the Dragonslayer, eventually ramming his head into him. That was the opening. As Acnologia fell, reeling from the strike, Erza saw the opportunity she was looking for and quickly changed into her Queen of Dragon's armor once more, and leapt towards him, bisecting him with her dragon's fang. Darkened mist began to eat at the points of damage.

"Jiu Leixing!" Jellal came to cast once more, seeing that it was probably safe. Several lightning blades came to strike the severed dragonslayer, followed by, "Roar!" with their last strength, the remaining dragonslayers unleashed a vicious roar.

Catching Natsu as he fell, they both bore witness to the event before them, "How about it, Natsu?" asking him with a slight smirk, "Do you have a final roar in you?"

"Nah... they got it" putting on a smile, he felt a little relieved to be able to relax finally, the burning flames that was once burning around him finally quelled, "Just going to... rest for a bit" his eyes heavy, they struggled a little before falling shut tight.

He fell limp, and the burning flames that once scorched her had died to nothingness. The scales had completely covered him, almost like he was in a permanent Dragonforce. As they made their way to the ground, she shook a little, worried because the last time he had, he vanished before her eyes. Acnologia was no more, reduced to nothingness, and as they confirmed it, all the Dragonslayers rushed over to the Titania who requiped out of her armor to check on the situation. He said that there was a last amount of power he had, but it looked like he was waiting until the curse had ran its course and completely overtaken him. Because it wasn't magic-based, there was no telling what the circumstances were if he ran out, since he likely couldn't recover it like magic.

"O-Oi... Natsu!" calling out to him, lightly shaking him a little. Putting her head up against his chest to listen for a heartbeat, she was a little scared hearing how faint it was.

Everyone was concerned, however, there was another person that she did not expect to hear from, at least not again, "Don't worry yourself Titania" the same cold monotonous voice that spoke to her not too long ago. Shocked, everyone watched as this woman just randomly appeared out of nowhere, looking for something, "Oh,... here it is" they were cautious as she lowered down and picked up a strange book, a thick text embroiled in scales titled 'Acnologia', "Now... I wonder what story you've had Mr. Dragon King" speaking to herself.

"W-Wait... what do you mean?" asking her, "And... wait a second! You said Natsu couldn't have been found! And he just appeared out of nowhere! Cursed with his E.N.D. power!"

Thinking about it, she pondered, holding the book nonchalantly, "Well no... If I remember correctly... I said you would die before you found him" reminding her, "Though I will admit I lied" shrugging a little as if she didn't care, "Anywho, Natsu's just a little..." curious herself, she flipped open the book of E.N.D., "Yeah, see? his story hasn't ended" reading the end, "Natsu used up his curse that would up devouring his own magic,... simply put, it was too much for him to handle as a Curse is far more powerful than normal magic, but also tainted. Since his curse was re-implemented into him, it swallowed his magic capacity soo..." snapping her fingers, Natsu dematerialized and his book was flung open, as all the particles gathered into the book, shocking everyone, drawing death glares from everyone, "Relax,... I need to take him back and reconfigure him" telling them, "This is how I even brought him here in the first place"

It was then she told them how when she found him, he was in an incomplete state as the owner of his book stopped existing. So, before she could send him off to assist with Acnologia, she returned him back to his book. Thankfully that he was different from the other demons that his book was physical instead of waiting for him to die, she was able to work around the clock to recreate the spell Zeref had done to a point that he could at least fight, however, once he used up all of his Curse's power, he would fall into a stasis once more considering she had rushed it slightly as time was important. Seeing as she was going to pick up Acnologia's book, she felt it was a perfect time to fix it perfectly.

"I... I see..." taking it in, Erza felt a little relieved that at least he was going to be coming back, "Well... just... take care of him, please..." looking at her seriously.

Curious, she took look at her, "What are you talking about?" asking her, "You're coming with me" that line shocked everyone as well, especially Jellal who was distrustful of this person, "You've burned up plenty inside using Queen of Dragon's" reminding her, "You may not realized, but it's been dragonifying you,... so, I'll need to be treating you as well" pointing out that even though Erza had turned back into a simpler armor, her face was still covered in scales slightly, and her eyes were slightly draconic.

"..." taken back a little as to how Jellal had stood in front, between the two, "Jellal... It's fine" smiling a little soft, getting up a little, she had to realize that it was changing her even slightly, "Stay with Fairy Tail... all right?" asking him as she made her way towards the young woman, "I'll be back... and I'll be back with Natsu"

With Natsu's book in her hand and Acnologia's in the suitcase, "Well... it might be a while" kind of vague in how long it might actually take her.

"Well it should be fine right?" asking her honestly, "We did like you wanted,...saved the world... got more stories for you,... so-"

Interrupting her once more, she had a slightly nervous look on her face, "Well... about that..." drawing a slightly annoyed look from the Titania, "I may uh... lied again..." perhaps feeling slightly guilty, "You see... I didn't necessarily do it to save the world... it doesn't matter to me"

"...Then why did we risk our lives and why did you make it sound so important?" narrowing her gaze at her.

Taken back a bit, something rare coming from her, "Well... as the 'Overseer' of the words, I cannot interfere so much like forcefully stopping events,... only alter them, that and..." Slightly blushed out of embarrassment, she smiled, "I simply don't like bad endings~" it was so surreal how in the end it was all because she simply didn't like reading bad endings.

Before Erza could complain to her, like she knew she would, she quickly tapped her on the head as she lit up in a white light and turned her into a book labeled 'The Scarlet Knight', vanishing alongside the strange woman. No one knew what to make of what had just happened, but the one thing they knew, was that because of everyone's efforts, Acnologia was finally put to rest. The magic he had stolen from the Ravines of Times had returned to its place where it belonged, and the world was no longer under threat from neither Zeref, nor the old King of Dragons, Acnologia. What had awaited them after was now simply just up to them, the future safe for their lives to be told the way they wanted, without the threat of carnage looming over. All that would await, was the return of The Scarlet Queen, and one of the new, Dragon King.

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD THAT WAS LONG. Seriously, I was like "HEY, it's Acnologia, let's make it a hefty battle" but before i knew it... 10023239023 billion words later -w-. So yeah the battle is over! I may have really misinterpreted Curses... not sure if Acnologia could eat them since there's no real curse anymore aside of Natsu... but I thought it'd be a nice counter to whatever Acnologia could do. And if you're wondering! YES. I based QoD off of the mom's queen outfit...just tweaked it... I thought it was cool. Dunno, sounded cool at the time. I dunno what else to say really, I worked really hard like maybe 14 hours on this? I tried to have made it a cool epic way before the manga came to cover their fight, but I was like "Man... I probably f-cked it up" xD but yeah. Curses. QoD. Draconic thingy... oh yeah explanation. QoD was more like a slightly alternative way, you could say its like a Dragonforce Armor, but i also tied it with her nature to use armor and its quirks, and really its speed +, power +, endurance+and like earlier, it's basically an armor substitute for Dragonforce, which is like magic imbued so she could cut through dragons...something like that. But the surprise is! I have an ending! That will be up AFTER THIS :heart: :heart: :heart: so yeah, Darky Dark apologizes, this was my first long tough battle, and I hope to learn from this for future things. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions they're welcomed. ;;;;;;;;;;;w;;;;;;;**


	5. Chapter 5: End

_In the majestic land of fiore, was a world renown guild known at 'Fairy Tail', and in it, were two people far away from their own time. One, was a female, born Erza Belserion who later became 'Erza Scarlet', whose mother was Irene Belserion, known as the 'Queen of Dragons' in the land of Ishgar 400 years ago. She, was the creator of the magic known as 'Dragon Slaying', the magic of dragons given to humans to match the power of the fearsome beasts. Alas, she was berated and betrayed for her draconic appearance from the over usage of magic. Another, was a male, born Natsu Dragneel, brother of the yet to be Dark Wizard, Zeref. Like Irene, Natsu had existed 400 years prior but had passed away while he was young along with his parents. Struck with the loss of his beloved younger brother, Zeref spent his years learning to create Etherious creatures, finding the means to manipulate life and death, and used this new concept to revive his brother, and had his best friend, and one of the few remaining dragons, teach his brother Dragon Slaying Magic._

It had been a while that the two of them had been alone like this, and like she promised, she was going to have a talk with him after everything was over. Both of them were in a safe alternate dimensional space 'The Librarian' had created so that the two of them weren't stuck in stasis while she worked on fixing the problems the two of them developed while fighting Acnologia. Another reason, was that Erza had asked her, and seeing that she lied to her twice, she felt she at least owed the Titania for the trouble she put the two of them through. Figuring that there was a lot of them to catch up, and an unknown set of time they were going to have together, she figured it was best to make up slightly for lost time. They weren't going to age or anything in there anyways.

"You Idiot!" she yelled at him, charging head first, stomping her feet almost, she didn't waste her time closing the gap between her and the pink-haired dragonslayer, "You've had me worried for months! You just leave,... and-" the frustration she had built over all the worry she went through was manifesting.

Smiling, he felt guilty as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorr-" before he could finish his apologize she had slugged him a few times before planting another straight into the face, crashing him to the back of the ground, "O-oww-uch!" realizing he could still feel pain, "What the hell was that-"

"Stupid... That's not even close to how you've made me, Happy, and everyone else feel!" scolding him, she picked him up by the collar and pushed him against the ground. But her next actions said otherwise. She threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly against herself, "You said you wouldn't forgive anyone who made me cry... you made me promise to cherish my own life, yet,...you!"

He could see past the anger and her sharp words as he calmly held her gently in his arms. Tightening his hold on her, he let her vent all the frustration and sadness she held in because she had hopes that one day she would find her way towards him, "Yeah... I guess I really am stupid" firmly holding her close, he rested his head against hers.

The two of them sat there, embraced with another as she tried to sort through whether she was completely angry with him, or relieved that everything was all right. Whatever it was, she wasn't entirely sure herself how things were going to play out. All the tears she wanted to shed, the anger she felt she needed to express, right now none of it mattered, as the only thing that mattered to her right this moment was that she was finally with the person she was looking for so long. There was probably another way she could get him to make it up to her, she'll just have to remember it whenever the two of them get back to their world.

 _It wasn't too long round this time as well, Irene, now a dragon, had lived hundreds of years, cursed with the form and exiled, with her child in her womb. It was then she met the dark wizard, and with his magic, turned her back into a human, to where she gave birth to a girl with scarlet hair like herself, Erza. In hopes for her to have a better life, the mother left Erza in the care of an orphanage, but life had different plans. Sold into slavery, the young girl was forced to work, dark in, night out until, until one night she escaped, and then, that's what led her to Fairy Tail._

Eventually, she had calmed down, embracing him as to never feel comfortable letting him go after everything that had happened. There was lost time she needed to make up for the times she was out in the world, looking all over for him. As far as she knew, the time the two of them were going to be spent in here was going to be spent making up for everything she had wanted to do, what she wanted to say, and perhaps just waiting to feel content with how things are.

"Hey, Natsu?" she called out to him, lulled against him, letting him pet her after all she's done, "This whole thing about books... people's lives being written as they live... what I mean to say,... how d you feel? Haven't you ever been curious about what happened in all the years you've never known? Anna said you five suffered some kind of amnesia when you came out of the eclipse gate"

Thinking about it for a second, he wasn't sure how to answer it, "Not really" honestly answering her, a little careless in the tone he said it with, "I've always just lived how I have, besides,... I think the best part is how things are _going_ to be"

"Oh?" taking a moment, she pulled away a little to look up at him, "How do you know things are better still yet to come?"

Smiling large and sheepish, "Because" he began to say, "You're a part of it now" answering her, "And if anything,... it just means the story can only get better" Before he could react, she had flung herself onto him, her lips pressed up against his as a tear shed from her eye.

It was warm, the feeling of sharing her love with the person she sought after for so long. At the same time, however, it also felt very surreal, as if she thought she was never going to have this chance ever again. Either way, what mattered now was exactly like how Natsu told her, their future will be best simply because now the two of them were finally together. As the two parted slightly, she slumber placed her head onto his chest as she drifted to sleep, feeling his arms around her as he fell into slumber as well.

 _Then on July 7th, x777, the young dragonslayer was brought to the future by means of an Eclipse Gate, created and constructed by Zeref, and planned by Anna Heartfilia, a mage from his time. Together, they brought along Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue through the gate of time, so that one day they would hope to defeat the terrible Dragon, Acnologia. However, disaster struck, and the five dragonslayers were isolated, never to remember the lives they had before. Perhaps it was by fate, but as he traveled around looking for his foster father, Igneel, he stumbled across Fairy Tail, and that was the first time they met. Erza, who was already a strong young girl in her own right, made a point to teach the newcomer everything he needed to know. She taught him to read. How to write. And furthermore, she became the greatest motivation in his life to get strong._

=[o]=

Alone, sitting at a small table, surrounded upon hundreds and hundreds of books, stood a lone young woman. She had twin tails starting near the base of her neck, dropping just down to her waist. Wearing a white blouse, buttoned at the cuffs just short of her wrist, matching the white leggings under the long thigh-high boots. She had black gloves, with a matching short kilted skirt kept around her waist with a slightly thick belt. What caught most people's eyes, was the rather large suitcase she dragged around that was sitting just beside her, as well as the glasses. On the table with her, she had several books, a couple of them opened, and one that she was currently writing in.

"Hmm... that's that" a soft young woman began to spoke, "I wonder how long that took me-" saying she took out a new pocket watch with years/day/month, and the time just underneath, "- TWO YEARS?!" panicked, she fumbled the pocket watch a little, "Sheesh, when I said I'd do her this favor, I didn't think it was going to take me this long! UGH, that Titania would overblown using the armor like that! Even that stupid Salamander, he used up every bit of his curse power without thinking!... but..." her mood simmered down as she picked up the book labeled 'Ending ver.7' and read the ending pages, "I at least got the 'Happy ending' I've always wanted" smiling a little, "Well... their fate is now in their hands... I can't to see what other stories people will tell me next"

With that, the young woman stretched after she finished up the tale she was asked to tell. It wasn't like people like her to meddle with people's lives, but from what she could tell, it wouldn't be too wrong to make a few 'edits' here and there. Yawning, she stretched before finishing the last sentence. Her work done, she picked up the book in one hand, and in the other, the large suitcase full of everything and anything she comes across in her travels. She was going to leave her workplace a mess, but with as many books as she had, it was bound to be messy here and there.

-[x]-

On the island where the barefoot girl and the jet black boy were said to spend their lives eternity, was the sacred place of the masters from a guild known as 'Fairy Tail'. It was a sacred place, known to be the birth place of Mavis Vermillion, the First Master. However, it was also the same location that Zeref chose to spend hundreds and hundreds of years sleeping, being with the person he loved dearly. Now, it became a place riddled with the laughter's of a cheerful girl, playing around freely as she pleased, with the one she loved.

"A little ironic I guess" the young woman said aloud to herself as she made her way over to the grave of the first master of Fairy Tail, "This was... where Zeref came to see Mavis for all that time until he woke from his slumber" noting how it wasn't the case anymore, "Well,... I guess it wasn't so bad, seems a little perfect for the ones slumbering to wake up in" taking out her pocket watch, "It should be taking effect any moment now, time for the new story to start,..." waiting for the ticker to make its way to the twelve mark, "Now~" and in the second after, the woman was gone.

There, was a couple, soundly asleep against one another with the protection of the trees to shield them from the sun. One, was a woman with long scarlet red hair, her bangs covering the right side of her face. She had a slightly dirty scarf made of dragon scales wrapped around her neck, over a suit of armor. Beside her, was a young man with ruffled pink hair, sharp eyes, scars on his face, and his arm. He wore a tatted black vest with a sleeve on just the left arm, and a pair of white pants. Their hands held, fingers laced, below was a book titled, 'The Scarlet Queen and her Dragon King' in nicely designed letters on the hardcover. It was heavily bound, and as the wind passed over, it slowly dispersed into magic particles, and merged with the sleeping couple.

* * *

 **A/N: AND ITS DONE. That's it for my NatZa fic. I'm sorry it took so long but as the way it ended there might be more! (Ssshhh... let the people find out for themselves Darky Dark) Find out what? (y'know, that to make up for wasting people's time expecting a super lovey one-shot that you'd then write a compilation of those) ssshh don't tell them! But yeah! This is the End. Maybe, I dunno. Thank you for reading, now I'm gonna, i dont know, freak out just incase I messed up somewhere along the way ;). (I swear folks, if you're upset, Darky dark will make it up with compilations... just after a short break to work on NaVia since they skipped that upload to give you guys this ending 2 weeks early) xD Love you all, and yeah... stuff... ;w;;;; :heart: :heart: :heart: ~**


End file.
